


And In The End I'd Do It All Again

by HanSolotestsRL



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Homelessness, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mpreg, Patrick is trying, Pregnancy, Teenage Parents, most of their parents are shitty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanSolotestsRL/pseuds/HanSolotestsRL
Summary: Pete didn't expect much from life. Life expected much from him though.Patrick didn't expect much from life and got even less.When they met they got way more than they expected.





	1. Room For Two More Troubled Souls

Patrick was sixeen years old and seven month pregnant when he filled his watterbottle at the tap on the random wall. He figured it probably was the back of a house since there were windows above him. It really wasn't a good idea to practically steal water but Patrick hadn't drunk anything in the past two days in this unusually hot June and he was too dehydrated to come up with a better way to get water. The thought of his two year old son, Declan, convinced Patrick that this wasn't a mistake. Declan obviously hadn't spent the past two days without water. A very nice elderly man had given Patrick a few bottles of water as a gift. It had taken a lot of discipline from him to not drink any of it himself, but his son was more important. The other child, the unborn one, was important, too, of course. But Patrick knew that he hurt himself way more than the baby. The big bottle was almost full when something cold touched his neck. Patrick enjoyed the nice change of temperature for a second before he noticed, that he was in deep, deep trouble.  
"Hands up, I got a gun!"

 

Pete knew that this probably was a pretty stupid reaction, but when he had noticed somebody approaching his house, his first instinct had been to grab his softair gun and confront the guy. To Pete it was pretty obvious that somebody was trying to enter the house even though he didn’t try to break in through the backdoor, which was rather stupid.

“Turn around!”

‘I could have just called the police.’, Pete thought right after he made that order. Apparently he just couldn’t resist having a little alpha-on-alpha fight. Pete was fully aware that omegas and betas could be criminals, too, but sometimes the gender rolls he had been taught by his parents and his teachers sort of blocked his rational thinking.  
When the stranger turned around, slowly and aware of the gun still pointed to him, Pete couldn’t help but let out a surprised gasp. Instead of the scary middle-aged guy he had pictured he was faced with some kid who seemed to be-Pete sniffed the air to be sure-who definitely was an omega. The strange boy was wearing a trucker hat and a kind of formal but dirty and torn shirt accompanied by a long pair of jeans, which didn’t really seem like the ideal outfit in the seemingly unnatural heat of that summer.

“I’m sorry, Sir. I just needed some water. It was wrong to take it..”  
Water. The boy just wanted water. And Pete had threatened him with a gun. A fake one, but still.

“No, no! Keep the water”, Pete said while he put his ‘gun’ away. “Do you have a place to sleep tonight?”, he continued after he had taken a closer look at the boy’s worn out clothes.  
“No.” The boy’s voice portrayed caution and fear. The single word was hanging in the air. It seemed like it was laughing at Pete who was born into a very rich family and never really had worries about money.

“You can sleep here if you want to. It’s all mine and a have a lot of space to spare.”, Pete heard himself saying. What the hell was he doing? His house certainly wasn’t a shelter for the homeless. His thoughts were interrupted when a toddler emerged from the bushes roughly 13 feet to the side of the pair. With wobbly legs the child made it over to them to stare at the strange omega and say “Daddy? Pick me up?”  
Pete didn’t really trust his ears at this point. Nevertheless the toddler was immediately scooped up by the boy in front of Pete.  
“The offer still up?“, he heard the omega say.


	2. Like I'll never be the same

Pete needed a moment to comprehend that the boy in front of him who looked like he was barely old enough to start high school had a kid. So he just watched as said boy took a sip from his bottle before giving it to the toddler in his arms while wearing an anxious expression. There was no way Pete could send the small family away, not when their need for help could be so easily noticed in their wrecked clothes and dirty faces. The streets were no place for a child. Also Pete had to admit that he actually felt a bit lonely living all by himself.

Patrick let his gaze wander between his son, who was clutching the bottle with both hands while taking huge gulps out of it, and the mysterious alpha in front of him. Patrick made a whole list of reasons why he shouldn’t stay at this guy’s house: First of all he had threatened to kill him, which wasn’t really something he was willing to overlook. Secondly he was an alpha and alphas meant trouble. Also the guy suddenly didn’t seem so certain he wanted him at his house anymore. Which was totally understandable. If Patrick was a well-off alpha he wouldn’t want to take care of some teenage omega and his child either. But Declan and he himself both were in desperate need of a shower and a bit of food, so he really hoped they could stay.  
“Of course!”  
It bummed Patrick out that he had a hard time reading his host’s expression. He was smiling like he was actually happy to have the two of them as guests, which was really weird. When somebody who threatened other people with guns smiled this excitedly it was probably the best to keep one’s guard up.  
“My name is Pete by the way.”  
“I’m Patrick and this is Declan.”, Patrick said and carefully put his son back to the ground. “Can you go fetch Daddy’s backpack, honey?”

Pete watched as Declan gave the wrecked bottle back to Patrick and started to wobble back to the bushes he had hid in before.  
“You have beautiful names.”  
For what felt like the hundreds time, Pete wasn’t really sure why he had said that. He didn’t really feel like himself around the stranger. There was no time to regret the unusually nice comment, though, because Patrick smiled.  
‘Oh Lord’, was pretty much all Pete could think as this smile seemed to make everything 100% better. Sadly it only lasted a few second before Patrick started gazing at the ground.

Patrick couldn’t help but smile at the unexpected compliment. It had been some time since somebody had said something nice to him. The creepy stare from Pete that followed did a quick job of reminding Patrick that the other guy was still the same strange alpha with a gun. Him being sweet in this slightly awkward way would not change the fact that he was probably as dangerous as any other alpha before him.  
Thankfully the tension building up between the two of them was broken when Declan appeared dragging Patrick’s backpack with him. It was an absolutely adorable view though Patrick felt a bit sorry for his son who seemed to struggle with the weight of the bag. The only reason he even let Declan do things like that was because he always complained that Patrick never let him help with anything.  
“Thank you, buddy”, Patrick said to the two-year old while he picked the backpack up from the ground. He was pretty sure he was doing everything wrong a parent even could do wrong but he really only knew very basic things about parenting. So far Declan seemed okay though.

“Let’s go inside!”, Pete proposed. He watched as the omega in front of him simply nodded and grabbed his son’s hand. To Pete Patrick seemed like a surprisingly good father with the way he gave Declan both tasks and security. Pete was, however, not a suitable judge for one’s abilities as a parent, he only knew that his own parents hadn’t done their job very well.  
After he had led his ‘guests’ to the front door and then inside the house, the three of them stood inside the kitchen. Pete noticed the awed expression with which both Declan and Patrick took in their rather luxurious environment. For whatever reason it felt like from now on it was his responsibility to make sure their faces showed that expression as often as possible. That one and the beautiful smile he had gotten to see for a few seconds before.  
“So do you guys want to take a shower or eat something first?”, Pete asked. He thought these were the things the little family would desire the most and he could easily provide them. The answer he got was fairly unexpected though:  
“It’s nice enough you let us sleep here, sir, there is no need to give us food, too…”  
“Bullshit!”, Pete exclaimed. “You were so dehydrated; it’s more than safe to assume you must be starving. It’s no bother really!”  
At that, Patrick retreated to stare at his shoes, looking almost ashamed. Pete felt the sudden urge to hug him and whisper ‘It’s okay’ again and again. He obviously didn’t know the boy’s story but he couldn’t imagine that his fate was any of his fault. Before he could do just that- which probably would have led to only more awkwardness- he heard a new voice, quiet and high, say:  
“I’m hungry, Daddy.”  
Declan staring up at his father with big eyes was even more adorable than him dragging Patrick’s backpack along. Pete smiled and turned to his cupboard to prefer some sandwiches. 

After they had been fed and Declan had been carefully bathed by Patrick, the toddler was already falling asleep. Pete had shown them to his guest room where Patrick had tucked his son who was dressed in some of Pete’s old clothes in the bed. Patrick decided not to think about how weird it was that a grown up alpha still had the clothes from his childhood around and instead focused on how thankful he was. Pete was weirdly nice to him, so nice that it made Patrick extremely suspicious of his motives. With a last, loving look at his son he exited the guest room, just to run into Pete in the hallway.  
“Hey there”, the alpha smiled. “I figured you’d like fresh clothes, too, so I brought you some of mine”  
After a quick ‘thank you’ Patrick decided to confront his host right there and then. He didn’t want Declan to get too attached if the alpha turned out like the others Patrick had met.  
“So..uhm.. I don’t want to seem unthankful, I really don’t, but I just need to understand why you’re doing this for us.”, Patrick stuttered. “In the education of my son, will you be the ‘see, there are nice people in the world’ or the ‘and that’s why you should never trust an alpha’?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's chapter number two. I hope it lives up to your expectations, let me know what you think! By the way, thank you two everyone who wrote a comment, left kudos or just generally liked the story. Hopefully, I'll see you all soon with the next chapter of this :)


	3. Fix me in 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consider this a Trigger Warning!  
> This chapter features a bit of Patrick's backstory, so there are mentions of rape/child abuse. It's not graphic, but be careful if you're easily triggered by such content. Patrick also experiences something in the direction of a mild panic attack.

About an hour later Patrick was lying next to his son thinking about the confused expression Pete’s face had shown after Patrick had asked his question. There had been no answer, Pete had simply dumped the pile of clothing in Patrick arms before he practically fled to his room. In all honesty Patrick was surprised he hadn’t been kicked out or gotten yelled at. Why would he ask something like that? At least Declan seemed happy in his slumber. Getting fed and bathed could work wonders with toddlers. Patrick had to admit that he was feeling significantly better as well. Their host seemed to actually care a bit about them, which made Patrick feel even worse. ‘Just remember that nothing comes for free. He will expect some payment and you won’t want to give it to him. There’s no need to feel guilty.’ he thought. Alphas always wanted omegas and they just took what they wanted anyway.

Pete was crying in his bedroom. He didn’t even really know why and he heard his father tell him that ‘Alphas don’t cry, son!’ in his head but he just couldn’t help it. Something in the way Patrick had looked at him just made him want to weep like a little child. He probably did believe that one should never trust an alpha and he probably did have enough prove to do so. Pete could only imagine what the omega had been through and there was a high chance it was even worse than his imagination.

The next day started with Patrick waking up in a knot of his and Declan’s limbs. He carefully shook the toddler awake while whispering:  
“Good morning, honey! Time to wake up, Declan. Come on, buddy.”   
“Daddy! Where are we?”, Declan exclaimed happily.  
“Shhhhh.. Buddy, it’s still early. We’re at Pete’s, remember?”  
“Yeah! He nice.”  
“He IS nice.”, Patrick corrected automatically and smiled when Declan nodded eagerly. “Let’s get up, okay?”  
The toddler just nodded again and crawled on top of the blanket. He normally didn’t speak a lot. Patrick wasn’t worried, though-when the boy was talking, it was easy to understand him and he could form sentences with three words mostly without problems. To Patrick he seemed fairly normal developed.

Pete was making Pancakes in the kitchen when he saw Patrick and Declan leave the guestroom and enter the hallway.   
“Good morning!”, he exclaimed.  
He laughed when Declan ran past him to climb one of the stools at the breakfast island.  
“Good morning, sir. I wanted to apologize for yesterday evening.”, Patrick mumbled shyly.  
Pete realized that the omega apologized for not trusting him-a strange, potentially dangerous alpha- because he thought that was what he wanted to here.  
“It’s fine, it really is. And please drop the ‘sir’.”  
“Okay..”, Patrick mumbled and bowed his head a bit.  
Pete who couldn’t deal with this submissiveness returned to doing his pancakes. After roughly one minute he noticed that Patrick was still awkwardly standing in the middle of the room and staring at his shoes.  
“You can take a seat, you know.”  
From the corner of his eye he saw the teen-at least he was about 99% sure he was in his teens- sit down next to his son and start talking to him. ‘They look so comfortable with each other. I don’t think I ever looked like that with my parents.’, he thought, filled with jealousy; before he noticed he was being jealous of a homeless child and his teenage father. The more he thought about the pair the more it seemed like a tragedy.  
After breakfast (and an unreasonable long string of “Thank you”s from Patrick) Pete and Patrick had ended up sitting next to each other on the couch while Declan was still sat at the breakfast island, happily drawing something on some printer paper Pete had given him.  
“So… when do you want us gone?”, Patrick asked from underneath his trucker hat. ‘Did he even take that thing off to sleep? Maybe it’s stuck to his head.. Shit, he expects an answer. I can’t kick him out but he can’t live here either. I don’t even know this guy. He can’t keep living out there though. Not when he has to take care of a little child.’ All of this went through Pete’s head in just a few seconds.  
“How about you two just stay here and we see what happens. I’ve always wanted a roommate.”  
After about half a minute Pete figured that Patrick, who was staring at him with a mixture of awe and confusion, was unable to give an answer at the moment and moved his hand to put it reassuringly on the omega’s thigh. He didn’t expect the sudden reaction that followed.

“Don’t touch me!”, Patrick screamed as loud as he could while he jumped up from the couch. “Please don’t touch me.”, he whimpered as he felt his eyes tear up. He raised his fists to his head, trying to drive away the memories haunting him. ‘He’s gonna do it now, he’s gonna do it now…’, was all Patrick could think. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t hear or see anything clearly. Panic was piling up in his guts, until he felt a tiny arms hug his legs. ‘Declan! You need to stay calm for Declan.’ Patrick forced himself to calm down before he picked up his son.  
“Hey there, buddy! Daddy is okay. I’m fine.”  
Declan still seemed a little scared, but he just nodded and hid his head in Patrick’s neck. That was when the omega noticed the expression of utter shock and terror on Pete’s face.  
“I’m sorry.”, was all he could say.  
“It’s okay.” Pete seemed always relieved that Patrick was feeling better. “Sometimes it helps to talk about whatever scares you. I know I’m a complete stranger to you, but if you wanna talk about it, I’m here to listen.”  
Patrick thought about it. He thought about it really hard, standing frozen next to the couch with his kid on his arms. He hadn’t really talked to anyone about-well about everything that happened- since his parents had kicked him about. He also didn’t have much to lose, so he might as well try it.  
“Okay.”, he said slowly and carried Declan back to his stool. “But not in front of Declan. Pete and I have to discuss some adult stuff, buddy. Are you okay here?”  
Seeing as the toddler was already too invested in his artwork again to answer, Patrick nodded at Pete and the two retreated to the hallway.

“So.. how do I start this? Is it okay if I just ramble? Yeah? Okay, so.. Until I was 12 everything was okay and then I had my first heat. It was pretty weird for me, you know? Anyway on the second day of it, when I was leaving the parking lot of my school, there was this older boy. An alpha. He wasn’t in control of his instincts or something. Anyway, he made me do ‘it’ in his car. I obviously didn’t want it but on the other hand I was in heat so my body sort of wanted. He wouldn’t have listened to me either way. I didn’t really plan on talking about it but then I didn’t get my period, so I did have to tell my parents. My father wasn’t very keen on having a pregnant omega around. It was too expensive and bad for the reputation, you know the type of alpha. So he asked me to leave. It was my fault anyway, I should have known better than to walk around alone in my heat. I don’t really have any family aside from my parents and my siblings, so I started living on the streets. Declan was born in a shelter but they told me that Child Protection Services would probably take him away and I was egoistic enough to run away with him. Well, some other stuff happened and now I’m pregnant again and I really don’t know what to do!”   
It was only then that Patrick realized he had talked himself into rage and also started crying.  
“I can’t believe I just told you all of that!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's that. Heavy stuff, right? Tell me what you think in the comments :)   
> I've also noticed that since I made Patrick 16, this takes place in the summer of 2000, so they all meet a whole year earlier than they did in reallife :D


	4. But I Never Really Lived

A few minutes and a long hug from Declan later Patrick had stopped crying. Pete had considered hugging him as well but he didn’t want the omega to drown in another panic attack. They had returned to the couch with Declan sitting between them. Patrick was telling him a story or something, Pete wasn’t really paying attention. He was too lost in his thoughts. ‘I can’t believe all of that shit actually happened. One moment you think the equality movement has made a lot of progress and the next moment you here a story like that. Patrick really needs someone in his life to help him work through all of this. It’s almost a shame I can’t be that person…’ The shrill sound of the doorbell interrupted Pete’s thoughts. He got up almost mechanically to answer it. As Pete looked in the face of the young man on the other side of his threshold he remembered that he had agreed to meet Joe today a few days ago. While he tried to think of a good reason for Joe not to come in he heard movement in the living room. It was very easy to read the moment Joe discovered Patrick (or maybe Patrick and Declan, Pete didn’t know as he was standing with his back to the living room) from his facial expression. It was not that Pete wanted to keep a secret, it was just that he wasn’t sure if Patrick and Joe could get along.

Patrick knew it probably wasn’t his best idea to just follow Pete to the front door just to see who had come by, but the award for ‘dumbest decision of the day’ would go to telling a stranger his whole life story anyway, so why should he even try to make good decisions. ‘Because you have a little kid-actually two kids-to protect you utter idiot’, his brain reminded him. Seeing as the strange guy had already noticed him it was too late for that anyway. Patrick calmly readjusted Declan on his hip and bit his lip, waiting for the stranger to say something.

“Did you have fun last night, Pete?”, Joe smirked down at Pete. It just reminded Pete of the fact that the beta was taller him. God damn it.  
“Are you fucking kidding me?! He has a kid! He’s way too young anyway.” By now Pete had half turned around. This means he saw Patrick wincing at him swearing.  
“Ahhh shit, sorry for swearing. Oh, fu… Well I better shut up now.”  
Patrick stared at him disbelievingly for a few seconds before starting to giggle, Joe joining in after a few more seconds.   
“Why you laugh, daddy?”  
“I’ll explain when you’re older, honey. Seriously though, Pete, he repeats stuff, you might wanna avoid swearing”  
There was barely enough time for Pete to nod before Joe said:  
“Okay, so who are you?”  
“This is Patri-“  
“I think he can talk for himself, Pete!” Joe, obviously, was right. Patrick was more than capable of speaking for himself and Pete knew that. He just was an asshole sometimes.  
“I-I am Pa-a-a Patrick. And thi-i-is Declan.”  
Pete noticed with surprise that Patrick had started to stutter. He was also bowing his head again. The alpha really didn’t like to see that much insecurity on the face of a man as strong and brave as Patrick.  
“It’s nice to meet you Patrick, I’m Joe. Hey Declan.”  
His friend addressing the toddler made Pete realize that he hadn’t actually attempted to talk to him. It was probably because he had absolutely no idea how to talk to toddlers. Alphas weren’t exactly supposed to take care of children, that’s what omegas existed for. Or at least that’s what Pete’s parents had taught him.

Relief flooded Patrick as he took in the stranger- Joe- who didn’t seem to mind his stuttering. He also didn’t seem to mind Patrick and Declan’s overall presence, which was rather confusing.  
Patrick only noticed the guitar case next to Joe when he picked it up and said:  
“So are we gonna play some music or what?”  
“Sure. Come in.”  
Pete finally stepped aside to let Joe in. Patrick discretely took a step back so that he wouldn’t be in the way too much.  
“You don’t play an instrument by and chance, right?”  
Just one second before Pete could explain that life hadn’t treated Patrick very nicely and that he really had focused on other things than music the omega gave his own answer.  
“I used to play the drums actually.”  
‘Wow, I really am an asshole’, was the only thing Pete could think before he lead the group to his mini studio.

Patrick wasn’t only a decent drummer in Pete’s eyes. He was pretty damn amazing for someone who had probably had no chance to practice for the past years. Actually, watching the omega perform made Pete feel like this was the first time he really lived.

Joe noticed Pete’s heart eyes-and just rolled his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still alive! Yay! Sorry for not updating in quite some time, though.  
> Anyway, what did you think of the chapter? Let me know in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been the first chapter of my first story on this website. English isn't my native language so please feel free to correct my grammar and spelling. Also let me know what you think of this in general :)
> 
> (I am aware this chapter is ridiculously short, I just wanted to see how this idea might turn out)


End file.
